My Roanoke Nightmare
by Mythical-Blake
Summary: Summary : So the girls have lost everything they ever had , all they had was small amount of money which afforded an old creepy and mysterious house, not knowing it's darkest secrets . But what gets their life more twisted is that they wont be alone in this chaotic journey


My Roanoke Nightmare

Summary : So the girls have lost everything they ever had , all they had was small amount of money which afforded an old creepy and mysterious house, not knowing it's darkest secrets . But what gets their life more twisted is that they wont be alone in this chaotic journey

Chapter 1

Momoko's P.O.V

We stood there silently watching this old house found in the countryside. This old house has stood for thousands of years and no one ever seemed to last in it. The aura around the house is pretty much darkish black. We didn't have any choice you know. It was nice though , as a house , it was all classy and had all old painting which gave a little color into this house.

"Why are we here again" Kaoru asked silently , she was not okay , she seemed unsure about this house.

"Well we lost everything we ever had including our home( which was the laboratory). Miyako answered her softly and you could still hear hurt from her whispers

Flashback

We went for a little shopping to get cake for the Professor's Birthday Party and it was just us ,Ken , Peach , the mayor and Mrs. Bellum

So his cake was a lab coat shaped cake, and we got him some presents because after all he has done for us , the gifts were too cheap to thank for his generosity, he made us feel special, he had opened us our rooms, he was a father to us. He made our relationship with each other stronger and better.

So while we were talking about the present we have prepared from him, we just stood there not believing what our eyes had seen.

The lab was on fire , we tried to save them but fire was one of the children of mother nature and we couldn't save them. We cried on and on and we couldn't move on and we were stuck in the past.

Well things haven't gotten any better , with Miyako's grandmother's dying because of heart attack. After one month, Kaoru's family got robbed when she was at my house and got killed by the world's most wanted mafia "The Black Dragons". After one month after Kaoru's incident, my parents and Kuriko got into a teribble accident killing them all. But one weird thing is that our parents died like faith wanted to kill them for a purpose to lead us to somewhere and someone.

So the girls and I decided to take a break and go to the country side and just move on in a different way.

Well if you were wondering about PPGZ the belts were still with us but now we gave up , because we got nothing else to fight for.

Mojo retired from the "taking over the world" plan

Gang Green Gang was helping the country stay clean and healthy

While Seduca opened up her own shop and found her true love

And we still don't know what happened the Rowdies

But all I know everyone had change of heart after the death of important people

End of Flashback

"Let us unpack so I could prepare dinner , and Miyako could prepare us desserts and Kauro can you please make the living room make like a cinema" I asked Kaoru

"Of course but we don't want to watch any romantic movie please Miyako" Kaoru begged Miyako

Miyako pouted and nodded in agreement

I just laughed, I'm glad I have them because they are everything I have

No one's P.O.V

While Momoko prepared her famous juicy steak with potato wedges and salad on the side, Miyako prepared her famous rainbow cake . While they were cooking Kaoru was preparing a little cinema for her friends so that they could all chill together.

Dinner time

"Mmmmm Momo those steak are delicious" Kaoru said while eating up her food

"I don't mean to brag but I am a good cook" She said while sipping her red wine

"Heyy don't get too confident because you didn't tasks my colorful cake" Miyako joked.

"Oh Ms. Miyako can't wait to see you wonderful talent" Momoko said proudly

"Well then if you excuse me I'm going to present my work"

Miyako presented to them her delicious cake. Kaoru couldn't wait to taste those little divas and Momoko started daydreaming about how much tasty this cake is gonna be.

Kauro's P.O.V

"Well chop chop ladies , I'll do the popcorn while Momo cleans the dishes and Miyako you put the left over in the refrigerator." I ordered them around

"YES MA'AM YES" they shouted with the soldier pose.

I'm happy to have them,because we have lost our family , we became a family.

When my parents got killed, I didn't cry, until I saw them and they hugged me , they never judged me because I was a tomboy , they accepted me like I was , they loved me for who I am and that's what I am thankful for.

As We got older , we changed

Momo cut her hair a bit and now she braids them into fish braid. Well she started doing fitness and her body got formed a bit , she got a big ass , because she started a volleyball and guess what she's the captain. And her chest grew from B to C , and damn she got the curves

Her personality changed too , from boy crazy sweet and anime lover to a mature wise person who eats like a cow. She got popular in the last three years in school.

As for Miyako she didn't have hair pigtails and left them untied, while the end of her hair was still wavy.

She was in swimming pool team and because of that she got the body of a model.

From sweet little Miyako to strong and smart Miyako . She started defending herself and she wasn't nice to all those people who hurt her. She knew that not all people have this humanity and goodness in them and she learned that the hard way

And me , my hair was not spiky anymore it was straight reaching to my mid-back . I had an athlete's body, I had the ass but not as big as Momo and I had more curvy body than any of the girls. Well what can I say I am the captain of the soccer, basketball and football team

I'm less tomboy , I'd wear girly stuff from time to time , and I learned how to manage my anger . I guess we are proud of who we are

We had one mission : To burn the pages of pain and memories

After we had done our chores, we went to watch our movie

"K-chan can't we watch The Fau-" Miyako didn't get to finish her sentence

"NOPE" Momo and I screamed. "We watched that zillion of times Miyako , just nope" Momo told her softly

I nodded and she pouted, even though she got stronger, she was still the cutest

"Guess what we are going to the watch " The Passenger" " I suggested

No one's P.O.V

While the girls were watching the movie somewhere close to them three figures were running for their lives

"Brothers we have to rest I am getting very tired" The one with the blonde hair said

"Don't worry we just have to find a house" the redhead said

"A house , a fucking house in the middle of nowhere good luck with that" The one with the black hair said

"Well well well Butch what do you see there?" Brick mockingly pointed at the old house

"Well that's just a coincidence big brother" Butch said annoyed

"Guys this house seems like it went to hell and back" Boomer was so nervous about this

"This Boomer or jail" Brick suggested

"House it is" Boomer rapidly started walking to the house afraid he might end up in jail

"I have a bad feeling about this" is what they thought

"At least someone lives in there" Butch said while trying to take a peek inside the house

"Not one but three plus the house is not just creepy but old" Boomer said

"And there are some girls in it watching some stupid movie" Brick said

"Then what's your plan boss" Butch smirked

Miyako's P.O.V

While we were peacefully watching our movie we heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL" Kaoru screamed while I paused the movie

I would've told her to watch her language but that's not time cause I'm so scared

"Let's go to the kitchen" Momo ran up quickly while we suddenly and unconsciously followed her. We saw some plates were dropped in the floor. What or who could have caused that, no wind would have dropped it. We gulped as heard small noises coming the living room.

The girls and I wished we stayed in the kitchen because all we could see in the darkness was pairs of ruby red, dark blue and forest green eyes with wide evil green looking hungrily at us

" Oh shit" Kaoru said , she was afraid and I wouldn't blame her

"Shit got real" Momo said with eyes wide open

"RUN" I screamed and we separated into different rooms ...

Hey guys this is not my first fanfiction so i hope u liked it

if u think this is a romance story between thieves and the girls u r so wrong because it is not

it is similar to American Horror story

but i will change alot of things but keep the history of the place


End file.
